She Didn't
by RainbowsEndInGold
Summary: She felt them, felt their love, but really who cares. She didn't.
1. She didn't

AN: i dont own anything

free verse

Toph was there, they couldn't see her

she could see them. No not see, she could never see

and yet she could feel them feel there heartbeats, feel there excitement, feel there **LOVE.**

It sickened her.

They couldn't feel her emotions, her heartache, her lo- no she didn't feel that,she never would (_she already did_)  
Toph didn't want the girl to know didn't even want him to know (_She did_)

She felt there pause they stoped moving

She was glad

She didn't want to hear them

Didn't want to know they were holding each other

Didn't want to hear there kisses or tender words

Then she heard it 3 words

"I _love_ you"

THEY

**B**

**R**

**O**

**K**

**E**

her

But she was Toph the **unbendable**,  
_unbreakable_, unlovable.

She wiped her eyes

the dirt in the air making them tear up (not)

Toph did what she always did

She _did_n't care

She _did_n't want

She _did_n't love

Because who truthfully cared about some stupid water tribe boy and his fan throwing girlfriend

**(she did)n't**


	2. Never

AN: I couldn't think of anywhere to take this story, i had it planned at first but it just didn't work so I decided to make it into a kind of story where the charecters of avatar vented there what ifs and basically a place for all the couples that people support but it never worked out with.

**Never** -

She was **never** amazing

just another one of the flock

following the family she was so annoyingly tied to.

She was 12 when she decided it was enough

it was time to be different to be strange.  
boy did it work

He wasn't someone she noticed

**Ever.**

He was Azula's brother after all

the one that they teased Mai for liking

It was during at the very center of the war

when love was sparce.

And he was there with his blazing fury and scarred face

He _F A S C I N A T E D_ her

It was **over**

Everything

The war.

The fighting.

The slight chance she may have had.

Ha. Mai

He was Mai's.

who was she kidding he had always been Mai's

She had never had a chance.

**Never**.  
_

If I wasn't obvious enough that was Ty lee talking about Zuko.


	3. Not Really

AN:In response to my only reviewerscomment i never really saw Ty lee like that either until i saw the episode ember island. After that I always thoguht there had to be a little more to here than the flirty airhead she usually portrays.

_Not Really_

She hated him,

Hated him with a passion

It was so strong she sometimes mistook it for love.

But no he was impossible to love or love himself.

Then he told them of his change of heart

Of how he felt guilty (she laughed at this)

And so he was back

Back with his anger, his scar,

His beautiful smile.

She hated him (_Not really_)

She wished he would leave (she hoped **not**)

But Aang needed him

And aang always came first,

thats why it never worked between her and scarface (not that she wanted it too)

I never really supported this couple but it is the biggest what if couple soooo...


	4. Always

AN:The last chapter actually could have been Toph or Katara i didn't really have a specific one in mind. I never really liked Zuko with anyone but Mai so i just kind of did a general chapter.

**Always**

He had **always** been her best friend

Ever since he had found her years ago

_burned_ and huddled in the middle of the forest

He convinced her to join the freedom fighters (without words)

and really what choice did she have

to **always** be alone and wandering

or to be with a group of rebels fighting for, well freedom.

She never minded being thought of as a boy(of course she did)

It never bothered her before (thats a lie)

Until she started noticing the boys.

It was stupid really, she had spent her whole life(the better part of it) with these guys.

and yet...

She couldn't help but watch them

to blush when they saw her watching them (thank god for the paint covering her cheeks)

especially him.

How could a boy who didn't even say anything have such an impact on her.

why, _Why_? did it hurt so much when he would just treat her like one of the guys

She finally admitted it to herself she had always felt this way...

and she would **always** keep it a secret

_  
smellerbee and longshot:)


	5. Before and After

AN:I put 2 point of views into this one because I wanted too:)

**Before**

She was stupid (lovesick?)

She shouldn't have beleived him

It should have occured to her before

_Before_ he had blown up the damn,

_Before_ he had attacked Aang,

_Before_ he had sent Sokka into the woods.

Next time she shouldn't wait until

**A**

**F **

**T **

**E **

**R**

To beleive her brother.

**After**

It was** after **that he realized

He probably _shouldn't_ have blown up a damn

He shouldn't have attacked the avatar

**Shouldn't** have hurt her.

He wanted to take it all back

**After.**

There was something smellerbee had told him once

Think

_B _

_E _

_F _

_O _

_R _

_E_

you act

well...oops?

Jet Katara


	6. Stuck

**Stuck**

She was strong,

She was powerful,

She was _perfect_,

well to him.

not everyone saw it(but he did)

She couldn't see anything of course

that helped,

he could stare

he could _watch_

she would never catch him. (he caught her)

She would stare at the other one,

The boy that doesn't even care for her (not in that way)

And that boy would stare at the _others_,

they were all screwed up,

It was what war did to them,

If it was different time, different place,

everyone would be **fine**,

Love would be the hardest thing to deal with

and they would have _time_ to deal with it,

Instead they were all in love with others.

They weren't the only ones,

the avatar and the waterbender were just as confused.

everone was stuck in there own kind of **love triangle**

Like he was stuck in his chair.

Teo's POV about toph.


End file.
